Wild Life
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Ein Racheplan, eine Kanufahrt und was alles passiert... HPSS SLASH ONESHOT [ABGESCHLOSSEN]!


Disclaimer: Keiner der Charas gehört mir, sie sind nur geliehen.

Warnung: SLASH, LEMON/ LIME, OutOffCharacter (OOC)

Rating: M oder R

Pairing: HP/SS

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Ein Racheplan und eine wilde Kanufahrt... führen zu etwas, das keiner gedacht hätte.

Beta: DiamondOfOcean

Widmung: für Eleonore, Jule und alle, die Severus vergöttern

**Wild Life**

Wir zählen das siebte Jahr, indem Harry Potter & Co. Hogwarts besuchen.

.o°O°o.

Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, bereits um diese Uhrzeit auf den Beinen zu sein. Aber ein komisches Gefühl ließ ihn aufwachen. Es fühlte sich so warm und nass an. Geschockt riss der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor die Augen auf und sah an sich herunter. Was er erblickte war, dass seine Hose sowie die Decke durchnässt waren.

Das nächste, was Harry Potter wahrnahm, war das Gelächter der anderen und das Gefühl, dass seine rechte Hand in einem Gefäß mit lauwarmem Wasser lag. Sein Kopf schnellte zur rechten Seite. Ron Weasley saß da mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Seine Reflexe waren leider, so fand Harry, zu gut vom Quidditchtraining geworden. Denn der Grünäugige fluchte laut auf, als das Kissen, mit dem er den Rothaarigen treffen wollte, einfach abgewehrt wurde.

„Verdammt, Ron! Sieh dir diese Schweinerei an!", schrie er hellwach, schwang dann aber mit seinem Zauberstab, um sich zu säubern und alles zu trocknen.

Harry sprang auf und verfolgte Ron durch den Schlafsaal. Ronald schrie lachend auf und sprang über sein Bett, an Dean sauste er vorbei und stieß leider Gottes Neville an, der daraufhin vom Bett kullerte. Die Jungs grölten, klatschten und jubelten, während sie immer wieder abwechselnd mal Harry und dann wieder Ron anspornten, schneller zu sein. Harry wich allen möglichen Hindernissen gekonnt aus, nicht umsonst war er der beste Sucher seit Ewigkeiten. Schließlich landeten beide im Bad, doch dort gelang es Harry endlich, den jüngsten Weasley mit einer Duschbrause zu stellen.

„Gnade Harry! Gnade!", keuchte der Rothaarige immer noch grinsend.

Aber Harry hatte etwas Anderes vor, denn wenig später stand sein Freund klitschnass vor ihm, dabei war dieser doch schon komplett angezogen gewesen. Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel und dessen Gesichtsausdruck war Harrys Meinung nach einfach nur Gold wert. Daraufhin brach der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor in einen Lachanfall aus. Jedoch bemerkte er dadurch auch nicht, dass der Rothaarige selbst nach einer Brause griff und er kurz danach selbst durchnässt war. Das ging in einem ständigen hin und her immer weiter. Selbst das Bad schwamm schon und sie rutschten ständig aus, bis Ron sich schließlich geschlagen gab und sich eine Dusche von Harry verpassen ließ.

„Frieden?", fragte Gryffindors Hüter.

Aber der Grünäugige zögerte und machte ihm stattdessen einen anderen Vorschlag. „Waffenstillstand." Damit war alles für ihn gesagt. So drehte er sich um, schwang mit seinem Zauberstab und stand nackt wie Gott ihn schuf vor dem Rothaarigen, der mit einem weiteren Schlenker seines Stabes trocken war. Sie nickten sich trocken bzw. nackt wie sie waren zu und widmeten sich den wichtigeren Sachen.

Ron ging in den Schlafsaal zurück seinen Rucksack packen, während Harry stattdessen endgültig unter der Dusche verschwand. Er hatte sich Rache geschworen, niemand, aber wirklich keiner, konnte ihn auf so eine schäbige Art und Weise verarschen und dann noch seinen kostbaren Schlaf stören. Ein teuflisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, während das heiße Wasser auf ihn niederprasselte.

Langsam strichen seine Hände seinen eigenen Körper hinunter, liebkosten ihn mit diesen Streicheleinheiten auf eine besondere Art und Weise selbst an Stellen, die für andere Jungen wohl eine Sperrzone war, aber das war ihm schlichtweg egal.

oOo

„Harry! Ron! Wo sind eure Rucksäcke? Wir haben doch nach dem Frühstück keine Zeit mehr hochzukommen und sie zu holen. Habt ihr etwa vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist? Wir machen doch heute unseren Ausflug! Los! Hopp, hoch mit euch beiden und holt sie", belehrte Hermine ihre beiden Freunde und wedelte mit ihren Händen vor deren Gesichter.

Ron bejahte sofort mit gesenktem Kopf und leicht geröteten Wangen. Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und war schon an der Treppe, als er noch Harrys Stimme hinter sich her rufen hörte.

„Bring mir meinen auch gleich mit, du schuldest mir noch etwas!"

Ron nickte leicht grinsend und war wieder im Schlafsaal der Siebten verschwunden, seine Gedanken waren noch bei der Aktion vom Morgen.

Harry schritt mit einem Glitzern in seinen grünen Smaragden auf Hermine zu, seine Haare waren perfekt gestylt. Mit ein klein wenig Haargel und Haarwachs schaffte er es, sie noch struppiger aussehen zu lassen, als sie es sowieso schon waren. Das Glitzern nahm noch weiter zu, als er vor ihr stand und sie ansah. Dem Mädchen wurde es schwindelig zumute, so kannte sie Harry gar nicht. Er umrundete sie, wie ein Geier seine Beute, was sie rot anlaufen ließ.

„Mine, Mine, Mine... also echt, wen möchtest du denn mit diesem Outfit um den Finger wickeln?" Ein Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er hinter ihr stand und sie von hinten umarmte. Ihr Herz begann schneller in ihrer Brust zu schlagen und sie schluckte.

„Ich.. ähm... Harry, du..."

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte dunkel auf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, gerade als Ron wiederkam. Dieser deutete die Situation genau so, wie Harry es gewollt hatte, denn der Rothaarige blieb stocksteif stehen und öffnete entsetzt den Mund, bereit zu schreien.

Harry lachte ein weiteres Mal auf.

„Mine...", sprach er hocherotisch aus, Angesprochene wurde nun knallrot, „...Mine, ich bin schwul", ließ er endlich die Bombe platzen und lachte.

Es war einfach köstlich mit anzusehen wie Ron sie beide entsetzt ansah, dachte, dass die beiden wohl was am Laufen hätten und wie Hermines Gehirn langsam zu verarbeiten begann, dass Harry Potter sie erst mehr oder minder angemacht hatte und dann einfach sagte, dass er schwul wäre.

Er verfiel in ein lautes hysterisches Lachen, als er sich von Hermine entfernte und sich von Ron seinen Rucksack holte. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor klopfte seinem besten Freund auf die Schulter und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Nichts für ungut Kumpel, aber Rache ist süß und das war sie wahrlich!"

Er lachte immer noch, als er gut gelaunt den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, seine beiden besten Freunde perplex stehen ließ.

„Hermine...", krächzte der Weasley.

„Ron, er sagte, er sei schwul."

_Womp_

Der Rothaarige lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Harry Potter sollte wirklich schwul sein? Das konnte nicht sein, das war unmöglich, oder? Hermine stand noch immer total verwirrt da, als Ronald Weasley in Ohnmacht fiel. Dieser Knall ließ sie wieder in die Realität zurückkehren. Sie verpasste Ron eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte, damit der Gryffindor wieder zu sich kam.

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich glaube, ich habe etwas zu doll zugeschlagen", entschuldigte sich das Mädchen sofort, nachdem ein lautes Geräusch und ein bitteres Aufstöhnen zu hören war. Ron grummelte und rieb sich die schmerzende Wange, die in einem leuchtenden Rot schimmerte.

„Mine? Ich denke, es bedeutet Krieg. Auf wessen Seite stehst du?", fragte er leicht grinsend, zwar gingen die Spielchen zwischen Ron und Harry schon seit den Ferien so, aber bis jetzt hatten sie die anderen außen vor gelassen, doch Harry hatte ihre stille Vereinbarung gebrochen. Keiner der beiden, weder Harry noch Ron, wusste mehr wirklich, wie es anfing. Das einzige, was sie wussten, war, dass sie es brauchten. Seitdem Malfoy die Schule verlassen hatte, hatten sie keinen mehr zum Streiten. Na gut, Ron hatte keinen mehr zum Streiten, denn Harry genoss es immer noch, ihren Lehrer für Zaubertränke in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ron seufzte bei dem Gedanken an den blonden Schönling. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass er ihn einmal vermissen würde.

Hermine dagegen war irgendwie so verändert. Sie wussten nicht warum, auffällig war nur, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der Bibliothek versteckte, sondern stattdessen mit Ginny Hogsmeade unsicher machte und jede Woche einen anderen Freund hatte.

Harry seufzte. Ja gut, seine Rache war nicht sehr einfallsreich gewesen, aber er hatte gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Ron war geschockt und sie wussten jetzt endlich, dass er auf das eigene Geschlecht stand.

Ein Lied vor sich hinsummend und seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken war er einer der letzten in der Großen Halle. Fröhlich setzte er sich zu Seamus und begann damit, sich seinen Toast mit Marmelade zu beschmieren. Danach biss er herzhaft zu und stöhnte dabei auf. Seine Freunde waren es schon gewohnt, dass Harry solche Geräusche beim Essen von sich gab, deswegen ließen sie sich nicht daran stören.

Das Frühstück verlief ohne weitere Racheaktionen. Die Halle leerte sich zunehmend und am Ende war nur noch der Abschlussjahrgang versammelt, sowie Professor Dumbledore und Snape. Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Lieber 7. Jahrgang. Wie ihr alle wisst, ist heute der große Tag. Sie werden in 2er oder 3er Gruppen eingeteilt, damit ihr euch ein Kanu teilen könnt. Als Aufsichtspersonen werden Professor Snape und meine Wenigkeit mitkommen. Wir paddeln den Fluss entlang und werden dann auf einer Insel pausieren, sowie unsere Zelte aufschlagen, die in den gleichen Gruppen genutzt werden. Stellen Sie sich jetzt bitte in Gruppen zusammen", forderte Dumbledore auf.

Sie stellten sich wie folgt auf:

Dean, Seamus, Neville

Parvati, Lavender, Padma

Justin, Susan (sie waren seit dem letzten Schuljahr ein Paar)

Gregory, Vincent, Theodore

Ron, Hermine, Harry

Eine 3er Gruppe Hufflepuffs und zwei Ravenclaws.

„Also wie ich sehe, klappte dies ja ganz gut", rief Dumbledore freudig aus. „Aber jetzt müssen Professor Snape und ich auch eingeteilt werden. Und mein werter Kollege bestand darauf, nicht mit mir ein Boot zu teilen. Ich weiß gar nicht warum... letztes Jahr waren wir doch auch gemeinsam in einem Boot." Dumbledore kratzte sich am Kopf, während Snape ihn mit Blicken erdolchen wollte.

Harry, der in der Nähe stand, konnte hören wie Snape etwas in der Richtung murmelte, dass sie auch mindestens 5mal im Wasser gelandet waren.

„Also gibt es eine Gruppe, die sich freiwillig aufteilt?", fragte der Direktor mit einem Glitzern in den Augen, aber keine der Gruppen reagierte.

„Oh, gleich so viele Freiwillige? Na dann müssen wir wohl per Los entscheiden."

Dumbledore zauberte die Papierschnipsel herbei und kritzelte auf eines der Lose einen Dolch oder Vogel oder vielleicht eine Blume. Danach zog je einer aus der Gruppe ein Papierschnipsel. Ron war derjenige, der leider Gottes DAS Los zog. Er stöhnte unwillig auf.

„Also, wer hat es?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig und sah aus wie ein Wahnsinniger.

Widerwillig hob Ron die Hand.

„Wunderbar!", rief Dumbledore aus.

„Also, wer möchte nun mit mir fahren?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter.

Ron, der noch immer sauer auf Harry war, reagierte schnell und zog Hermine mit sich zum Direktor, auch wenn sie Gefahr liefen, mit Zitronenbonbons voll gestopft zu werden. Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell sehen, da waren die Drei eine Gruppe. Er schielte zu Snape, der am Schnauben war. Aber Harry grinste nur. /Mein lieber Ronald Weasley, wenn du dich da mal nicht verschätzt hast, dachte Harry diabolisch und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Zaubertrankprofessor zu.

„Professor", begrüßte er neutral.

„Potter!", spie der Tränkemeister aus, kam Harry immer näher. Kurz vor seinem Kopf blieb er stehen. „Wenn wir auch nur einmal im Gebüsch landen oder kentern, werde ich Gryffindor alle Punkte abziehen, die ihr habt, verstanden?"

Harry schmunzelte, während er salutierte und ein „Ai, ai, Sir!" von sich gab. Wie er es liebte, den schwarzhaarigen Professor auf die Palme zu bringen. Aber sobald er den tödlichen Blick sah, den der Hauslehrer Slytherins für ihn übrig hatte, wurde er ganz klein und still, wisperte ein leises „Entschuldigung, Professor."

„So, auf geht's!", verkündete Dumbledore „Im Gänsemarsch mir nach!"

Dumbledore ging allen voran durch die Tore Hogwarts´ und der Rest folgte, zwar nicht im Gänsemarsch, da wirklich keiner der Anwesenden Lust auf solchen Kram hatte. Selbst Snape weigerte sich. Harry ließ sich nach hinten fallen, denn er hatte keine Lust, vorne zu latschen und Hermines Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein, die ihn wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Aktion vorhin erdolchen würden.

Sie gingen zum See, bei dem schon einige Boote standen.

Harry blieb weiter hinten stehen und wartete ab, bis jeder sich ein Boot geschnappt hatte und eher ungeschickt im Wasser war. Seine Gedanken waren ganz wo anders als hier, deswegen bemerkte er Snape auch erst, als dieser direkt hinter ihm stand. Ein Kräuter-Duft ihm in die Nase stieg und er schloss kurzzeitig genießerisch die Augen, bis er dessen kalte vor Hohn tropfende Stimme in seinen Ohren wahrnahm: „Potter! Nehmen Sie sich schon ein verdammtes Kanu."

Harry zuckte zusammen, hatte er doch eben noch so schön geträumt. Erschrocken drehte er sich zu seinem Professor um und nickte. Er ging zum Boot und wartete.

„Worauf warten Sie, Potter?", spie Snape.

„Darauf, dass Sie sich endlich herbewegen und mir helfen, das Boot ins Wasser zu kriegen. Glauben Sie nicht, ich mach das allein!", verteidigte sich Harry giftig.

Snape schürzte die Lippen und übte sich mal wieder in einem seiner Todesblicke, aber das war Harry ziemlich egal. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass man ein Kanu nicht alleine schleppen konnte.

Der Gryffindor hielt dem Blick stand und wartete weiterhin geduldig, die anderen waren noch nicht weit entfernt, da keiner von ihnen in der Lage war, vernünftig zu lenken oder die Ruder alle auf der gleichen Seite waren, sodass sie ständig im Kreis fuhren.

Als Snape sich endlich dazu bequemte Harry zu helfen und das Boot nun im Wasser lag, fragte Harry: „Können Sie ein Kanu steuern?"

Wieder ein Todesblick.

„Was glauben Sie, Potter!", meinte er eingeschnappt und Harry grinste teuflisch.

„Also nicht, auch gut. Setzen Sie sich nach vorne, ich werde steuern. Ich habe das schon einige Male gemacht!"

„Potter! Ich lasse mir von Ihnen nichts sagen!", giftete Snape und machte sich zur Zicke, doch das war Harry egal. Er saß schon hinten und wartete auf seinen Professor, der nun auch endlich widerwillig einstieg. Sie legten ihre Rucksäcke nach hinten, da die schweren Sachen eigentlich nach hinten gehörten. Die Gruppe mit Dumbledore hatte das Gepäck vorne und Dumbledore selbst saß auch vorne, obwohl er der schwerste von allen war. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und fragte sich, ob das gut gehen würde, wusste er doch, dass Hermine eine Null im Sport war und nach Snapes Aussage war Dumbledore auch nicht besser.

Snape nahm eines der Paddel in die Hand und begann damit vorwärts zu rudern, Harry tat das Gleiche mit seinem Paddel, nur auf der anderen Seite.

„Professor Snape?"

„..."

„Professor?", fragte er ein weiteres Mal nach etlichen Minuten.

Snape verdrehte die Augen, warum musste es auch ausgerechnet Potter sein? „Was?", blaffte er ihn an, wobei er nicht den Blick vom Wasser hielt. Sie waren langsam, aber sicher an die Spitze gelangt und hatten dabei den See durch einen kleinen Bach verlassen.

„Sie halten das Paddel verkehrt", gab Harry trocken zurück. Sie waren schon eine Weile schweigend gepaddelt, in der Harry beobachtete wie Snape sich ständig verbog und verkrampfte. Die anderen hatten sie nun weit hinter sich gelassen, waren schon an mehreren Kreuzungen vorbeigekommen, hatten sich darüber gestritten, wo sie nun lang fahren würden und hatten schon fast die Insel erreicht.

Aber Snape machte eine schnelle Bewegung nach hinten, um Harry wieder mit einem Todesblick ansehen zu können, jedoch war die schnelle Bewegung für das Boot zu schnell. Es geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht und schwankte bedrohlich zur Seite. Erschrocken quietschte der Lehrer auf und setzte sich ein Stück weiter nach rechts.

Harry bekam große Augen, als er das sah, nur ein einziges Wort in seinem Kopf hallte wider/Fehler, Fehler, Fehler, er kam gar nicht dazu zu bemerken, dass Snape komische Geräusche von sich gab, wenn er erschrocken war.

Durch den Schwung lag das Boot nicht nur ziemlich weit rechts, sondern drehte sich mit samt den Passagieren. Ein lautes Platsch war zu hören und dann waren sie im Wasser. Es kam Harry vor wie Zeitlupe. Er sah gerade noch wie Snape sich umsetzte und dann war er auch schon im kalten Wasser. Seine Kleidung sog sich voll Wasser und da sie keine Schwimmwesten besaßen, wurde es allmählich immer schwerer, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Er hatte seine Augen geöffnet, sah aber nur das dreckige aufgewühlte Wasser. Ein Versuch, Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, ging schief. Das einzige, was er atmete, war kaltes Wasser. Es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit und er bekam Panik, aber schaffte es einfach nicht mehr. Der Schwarzhaarige dachte noch in einem sarkastischem Ton/So geht das Leben des heldenhaften Harry Potter zu Ende, er ertrinkt, bei einer Kanufahrt./

Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen und er driftete ab in eine Bewusstlosigkeit.

Das nächste, was er wahrnahm, war eine Person, die ihn in seinen Armen hielt. Langsam öffnete er die Augen, um zu sehen, wer diese war. Er spürte, dass er nichts weiter anhatte, als seine Boxershort. Er war in eine dicke Decke eingehüllt, die ihn aber trotzdem nicht wärmte. Er zitterte, aber jemand hatte wärmende Arme um ihn geschlungen. Harry blickte in schwarze Augen, die ihn anscheinend kalt anstarrten.

„P...P...P...P...r...Proffff-fffess-ssorrrr?", klapperte er mit den Zähnen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte der Grünäugige, dass auch sein Professor nur in Boxershort bekleidet war und sich mit ihm die Decke teilte. Sie lagen in einem Zelt auf dem Boden und starrten sich gegenseitig in die Augen.

/So schwarz wie die Nacht, sinnierte Harry in Gedanken und wurde daraufhin rot.

„Oh, Mister Potter beehrt mich auch mal mit seiner Anwesenheit! Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass Gryffindor alle Punkte abgezogen werden, wenn wir baden gehen?", fragte er spitz, seine Augen funkelten.

Harry schnappte nach Luft, hätte er aber besser nicht machen sollen, denn seine Lunge schmerzte höllisch und er begann unkontrolliert zu husten. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sich ein Eimer Nägel in seine Brust bohren würde.

Er spürte ein paar kräftige Klapse auf seinem Rücken und wie die Hand anschließend dort blieb und beruhigend vom Nacken an bis fast zum Steiß streichelte. „Schh, beruhig dich, Potter! Ich gebe dir in Hogwarts einen Trank gegen den Husten. Ich kann hier nichts weiter machen."

Harry beruhigte sich endlich. Er spürte immer noch die warme Hand auf seinem nackten Rücken und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Der Gryffindor begann wieder zu zittern und versuchte sich weiter in die Decke einzurollen, was allerdings misslang. Stattdessen zog ihn sein Lehrer weiter in seine Arme. Harry kuschelte sich an den Wärme spendenden Körper.

„Es war Ihre Schuld, nicht meine, dass wir kenterten. Wo sind die anderen? Sind sie noch nicht da?", nuschelte der Gryffindor und gähnte auf. Wieder roch er die Mischung aus Kräutern und einem Etwas, dass er nicht identifizieren konnte.

„Nein, die brauchen wohl auch noch etwas, wir sind eine Abkürzung gefahren", erklärte Snape und hörte sich plötzlich nicht mehr giftig an, sondern einfach nur neutral.

„Aha."

Harry schlief wieder ein und hatte einen ungewöhnlichen Traum…

POV- Severus- Flashback

Severus landete in dem kalten Nass. Da er es schon die vorigen Jahre immer gewohnt gewesen war, ins Wasser zu fallen, konnte er sich sehr gut über Wasser halten; trotz seiner schweren Roben. Er suchte seinen Zauberstab, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Mit einem Schwung waren ihre Sachen an Land. Leider fiel ihm nicht mehr der Spruch zum Trocknen ein. Aber irgendwas war anders. Er war an Land, die Sachen waren auch da, doch wo blieb Potter? Ein schneller Blick sagte ihm, dass der wohl noch im Wasser war und nicht dazu bereit hochzukommen.

„Potter! Lass den Scheiß und komm hoch!", rief Severus aus und dies mehrere Male, aber Potter antwortete ihm nicht und kam auch gar nicht wieder an die Oberfläche. Fluchend zog er sich bis auf die Boxershort aus und sprang ins kalte Nass. Wenig später tauchte er mit einem bewusstlosen Harry Potter auf. Severus stand die Sorge im Gesicht geschrieben, als er nach dessen Puls fühlte und bemerkte, dass Potter keinen hatte. Severus legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden, begann mit einer Herzmassage.

Er drückte auf dessen Brust, wodurch er wahrscheinlich einige Rippen brach.

„21...22...23"

Er legte ganz sanft seine Lippen auf Harrys, hielt ihm die Nase zu, drückte den Kopf nach hinten und pustete hinein.

Dieses Spiel ging noch zwei, drei Mal weiter, bis Potter anfing zu husten, um das Wasser aus seinen Lungen zu kriegen. Severus lehnte sich noch über ihn, wollte eigentlich gerade wieder seine Lippen auf Potters pressen. Irgendwie war dessen Geschmack, den er auf den Lippen hatte, anziehend gewesen. Aber das ignorierte er jetzt, baute schnell das Zelt auf, suchte aus seinen Sachen, die dicke Wolldecke heraus und wollte Potter darin einwickeln. Als er sah, dass der jedoch noch vollkommen nass war, seufzte er und begann damit, dessen Umhang und T-Shirt auszuziehen.

Irgendwie kribbelten seine Hände, als er dies tat. Er versuchte das störende Gefühl aus seinen Händen zu schütteln, aber das ging nicht, im Gegenteil als er dabei war, dessen Jeans auszuziehen, wurde es noch schlimmer und breitete sich auf seinem ganzen Körper aus.

Er seufzte wieder und dankte nebenbei Gott, dass keiner da war, der ihn hätte hören können, da es ganz bestimmt nicht seine Art war, zu seufzen. Er benutzte wieder seinen Zauberstab, um ihn ins Zelt zu bringen. Er wickelte ihn danach in die Decke ein und bemerkte, dass ihm auch nicht weniger kalt war, aber seine Roben waren noch immer klatschnass und außer der Decke hatte er nichts in den ‚Trocken-bleib-Beutel' gesteckt.

In seinem Inneren herrschte ein Kampf. Entweder er würde sich seinen Knackarsch abfrieren oder er würde sich zu Potter legen. Er wiegte die Vor- und Nachteile ab und beschloss, dass eine Erkältung nicht das Tollste war. Also legte er sich zu Potter, dessen Körper immer wieder Zitterschübe durchliefen. Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich wieder und ihm wurde langsam, aber sicher warm, besonders, als er sich Potter näherte. Er nickte kurz ein und erwachte wenige Minuten später wieder, da er spürte, wie sich der zitternde Körper instinktiv der Wärme zuwandte und sich an dessen Brust drückte.

Flashback-Ende

Snape dachte daran zurück, ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge und nun konnte er das Kribbeln auch endlich richtig deuten. Es waren bestimmt Jahre vergangen, als er so etwas das letzte Mal gespürt hatte.

Snape war in Gedanken, wurde aber herausgerissen, als er plötzlich lautes Lachen und eine Menge Lärm hörte. Schnell befreite er sich aus der Decke und aus der Umklammerung Harrys, warf sich sein halbwegs trockenes Hemd und Hosen rüber und verließ das Zelt.

„Oh, Severus! Ihr seid ja schon da!", lachte Dumbledore laut, es war bereits dunkel, aber trotzdem konnte Severus erkennen, dass der Schulleiter total dreckig war, sich Zweigchen, sowie Blätter in dessen Bart befanden. Ron und Hermine sahen genauso verstrubbelt aus und redeten offensichtlich nicht mehr miteinander.

Snape grinste hämisch, als er auch die anderen begutachtete, die nicht weniger dreckig waren, wie der Schulleiter.

„Aber, Severus, wo ist denn Harry?", fragte der Schulleiter.

Snape zeigte auf das Zelt. Ron wollte darauf zu laufen, aber Snapes Reaktion war gut, er schnappte ihn sich am Kragen und hielt den Rotschopf davon ab, ins Zelt zu rasen.

„Stehen geblieben! Mr. Potter schläft", sprach er leise und gefährlich aus.

Ron schluckte, nickte wie wild und ging danach zu Seamus und Dean.

Dumbledore kam auf Severus zu. „Severus was ist passiert? Du siehst irgendwie geschafft aus."

„Nichts... es ist nichts. Ich gehe auch wieder ins Zelt und ich wäre dankbar, wenn ich bis zum Morgen hin nicht gestört werde."

„Natürlich, Severus, natürlich...", zwinkerte Dumbledore viel sagend.

Unter Snapes Maske wurde er leicht rötlich, er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass der Direktor immer Bescheid wusste, obwohl er gar nicht da gewesen war.

„Ach... Severus?"

Genannter drehte sich wieder um, er war schon wieder am Eingang des Zeltes.

„Noch 2 Wochen", zwinkerte der Schulleiter bedeutungsvoll, ohne weitere Erklärung.

Snapes Röte nahm noch weiter zu, aber er sagte nichts dazu, stapfte ins Zelt und legte sich zu Harry unter die Decke. Der Gryffindor robbte sofort einige Zentimeter näher an seinen Lehrer und kuschelte sich an die unbehaarte muskulöse Brust.

Harrys Traum

Harry lief durch Hogwarts, es war der Tag vor seinem Abschluss und er sollte sich mit Ernie McMillan treffen. Er war zu Anfang des Schuljahres ein paar Monate heimlich mit ihm zusammen gewesen, doch Ernie wollte immer nur Sex haben und er fühlte sich nicht bereit dazu.

Nun lief er durch die kalten Gänge, sein Ziel war ein leeres Klassenzimmer, indem sie sich früher immer getroffen hatten. Er selbst trug nur eine Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Als er ankam war Ernie schon da. Er saß auf einer Menge Kissen und im Raum leuchteten Kerzen, es duftete nach Rosen.

„Ernie! Was soll der Mist!", rief Harry erbost aus.

Es kam ihm so vor, als wenn Ernie schweben würde und plötzlich saß er neben ihm auf den Kissen und sein Hemd lag irgendwo anders. Ernie machte sich gerade an seinen Brustwarzen gütlich. Harry stöhnte, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie komisch an, dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass er träumte.

Er schloss im Traum die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnet, befand er sich urplötzlich nicht mehr in dem Klassenraum, sondern in einem großen Schlafzimmer, das überwiegend den Farben schwarz, silbern und grün gehalten war. Er lag auf einem weichen Bett und ein Körper über ihm. Schwarze lange Haare kitzelten seinen Bauch, große erfahrene Hände streichelten seinen Körper auf und ab und schwarze Nachtaugen brannten sich in seine. Er stöhnte erregt auf und spürte, wie sein bestes Teil sich versteifte. Ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Innern breitete sich in alle Körperteile aus und er wand sich auf den grünen Laken. Eine heiße Zunge spielte an seiner Brustwarze und freche Zähne bissen hinein. Harry schrie auf und wölbte sich dem entgegen.

Traum-Ende

Harry schreckte auf, schockiert riss er seine Augen auf. Er spürte einen Körper neben sich und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sich denn eigentlich ereignete. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er alle Einzelheiten zusammen hatte. Der Gryffindor ließ noch mal seinen Traum Revue passieren und keuchte auf. Er hatte von Snape geträumt.

/Oh.Mein.Gott./ Er lugte unter die Decke und war noch erschrockener, denn sein kleiner Freund in der Körpermitte stand wie eine Eins, bei dem Gedanken zurück an den Traum. Aber nicht nur das, die Anwesenheit, der Person, die ihn gerade noch im Traum verwöhnt hatte, machte ihn ganz kirre und zappelig. Er schielte zu Snape und bemerkte an dessen entspanntem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er schlief. Harry musterte ihn eine Weile und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge. Der Lehrer sah so liebenswürdig beim Schlafen aus, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder unter die Decke und er starrte auf die nackte, starke Brust des Professors. Er bewunderte sie eine Weile, bis etwas Anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er bemerkte wie seine Boxershort noch stärker zu spannen anfing.

/Shit, was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich bin notgeil wegen Snape und je länger er neben mir liegt, desto schärfer werde ich! ... Soll ich vielleicht? ... Nein... Oder? ... Nein... oder doch? ... WAAAHH/

Er hielt es einfach nicht aus, schloss seine Augen und robbte immer näher an seinen Lehrer und noch ein Stückchen. Er presste seinen Oberkörper schon an ihn. Im Schlaf bewegte sich Snape plötzlich und schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren, dabei entwich ihm ein gemurmeltes „Harry..."

Erschrocken riss der Grünäugige die Augen auf und starrte auf das friedlich schlafende Gesicht seines Lehrers. Er entspannte sich wieder und legte seinen Kopf in dessen Halsbeuge, dort küsste er ihn kurz. Snapes Arme, die bis jetzt nur auf dem Rücken lagen, rutschten weiter südwärts und griffen Harry an den Po. Dieser stöhnte daraufhin an dessen Hals und biss leicht hinein. Der Griff seines Noch-Professors wurde kräftiger und er presste dessen Unterkörper an seinen. Harry stöhnte nun lauter auf, da sein steifes Glied auf ein anderes traf. Er versicherte sich noch einmal, dass Snape schlief und begann sich langsam an dem zu reiben.

Severus Snape erwachte irgendwann aus seinem sehr feuchten Traum und musste daraufhin stöhnen, da Harry Potter sehr nah an seinem Körper lag. Noch halbwegs im Land der Träume bemerkte er die winzigen Bewegungen. Er öffnete die Augen, das Kribbeln in seinem Körper wurde noch viel stärker. Und er spürte, dass sein Glied sehr prall war. Severus sah an sich hinunter, bemerkte eine heiße Zunge, die an seinem Hals leckte und das steife Glied, das an seinem rieb. Ihm war klar, dass sie es jetzt nicht durften, aber das war ihm im Augenblick egal, denn sein ganzes Blut, sein Gehirn, einfach alles konzentrierte sich in seiner Körpermitte und schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Seine Hände, noch immer auf Harrys Po liegend, bewegten sich zärtlich und strichen über den Rücken hinweg.

Harry erschrak und blieb still. Aber als er spürte, dass Severus ihn weiterhin mit seinen Händen reizte, seine Seite entlang streichelte, nach vorne wanderte und in dessen Brustwarze kniff. Harry wollte vor Lust und Verlangen aufschreien. Aber Severus hielt ihn mit seiner anderen Hand davon ab.

„Schh... nicht, wir sind nicht allein. Die anderen sind da", sprach er mit samtig dunkler Stimme, die in Harrys Ohren verrucht und leidenschaftlich klang.

Harrys grüne Augen suchten die schwarzen seines Lehrers. Als sie sich ansahen – der Mond schien heute hell – sahen sie das Verlangen in den vernebelten Augen des jeweils anderen.

Severus beugte sich ein Stück weit vor und Harry nickte leicht, schloss den restlichen Abstand ihrer beiden Münder. Zärtlich lagen die weichen Lippen aufeinander. Langsam begann Severus mit seiner Zunge in dessen Mundhöhle einzudringen und zu erforschen.

Seine Hände machten sich schon wieder auf Erkundungstour, fuhren nun frech in Harrys Boxershort, während die eine sich an seinem Hinterteil ran machte, strich die andere hauchzart über den erigierten Penis. Harry wollte schreien, stöhnen, wollte einfach mehr, doch wurden all diese Sachen durch ihren ewiglangen Kuss aufgehalten.

Severus begann ihn mit leichten Pumpbewegungen zu verwöhnen, massierte mit einem Finger dessen Muskelring, ohne jedoch einzudringen, denn das wollte er nicht. Immerhin waren sie noch Lehrer und Schüler, da war eigentlich schon das, was sie jetzt machten, verboten.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Harry in Severus Hand und er stöhnte in ihren Kuss, den Severus jetzt auch löste. Er blickte ihm in die Lust verhangenen Augen, die seiner Meinung nach noch nie so intensiv strahlten. Natürlich war er nicht gekommen, obwohl ihn der Anblick des Jungen schon sehr weit an die Klippe gebracht hatte.

„Schlaf jetzt", wisperte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Doch Harry hatte etwas Anderes vor. Zwar war es seine erste sexuelle Erfahrung gewesen, denn mit Ernie hatte er nur geküsst, aber er hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Severus Snape noch immer ein sehr hartes Eisen in der Hose hatte. So rutschte er unter die Decke und zog mit einem Ruck Severus´ Boxershort ein Stück nach unten, so dass dessen Glied hüpfend befreit wurde. Slytherins Hauslehrer biss sich auf die Lippe, um ja leise zu sein. Er wollte Harry zwar abhalten, aber irgendwie war der Gryffindor doch ziemlich stark.

Harry begann ganz vorsichtig mit der Zunge über den Kopf zu lecken, in dessen Spitze schon einige Tropfen Flüssigkeit waren. Es schmeckte leicht nach Ananas und er liebte diese Frucht, sodass er immer wilder zu lecken und später dann auch zu saugen anfing. Er saugte das ganze Glied der Länge nach ein und wieder aus, wiederholte das Spiel immer wieder. Bei jedem Mal wurde er gieriger, bis er endlich ganz viel von der gewünschten Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund hatte. Genüsslich schluckte er es runter und leckte alles im Umkreis ab. Er sog das heiße Teil noch einmal in seinen Mund, bevor er endlich davon abließ und sich seine Lippen leckte. Er robbte geschafft nach oben. Der Anblick Severus' war einfach unbeschreiblich. Harry kuschelte sich wieder an den Körper, küsste an dessen Halsbeugen und biss leicht hinein. Severus bemerkte dies nicht, da er immer noch auf einer Welle der Gefühle ritt und einfach nur noch erschöpft von dem Ganzen einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus als erstes. Er beschloss, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommen dürfte. Er weckte Harry auf und dieser errötete, als er Severus in die Augen sah. Er wollte ihm gerade einen ‚Guten Morgen' wünschen, aber Severus sandte ihm einen Todesblick.

„Potter!", zischte er.

Harry zuckte zusammen und Severus bereute sofort, was er getan hatte. Er sah in Harrys Augen und konnte lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

„A...aber...", wollte Harry anfangen.

„Nichts aber! Damit das klar ist, das von heute Nacht wird nie wieder vorkommen und sehen Sie sich vor, irgendjemandem davon zu erzählen! Übrigens 580 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!", bellte Severus und starrte ihn mit eisiger Kälte aus seinen Augen an. Hinter seiner Maske allerdings sah es ganz anders aus. Es tat ihm weh so etwas zu tun, aber er war nun mal sein Schüler, so hatte er ihm wohl gerade sein Herz gebrochen, aber es ging einfach nicht anders.

Die Rückfahrt über wechselten die beiden kein Wort. Sie waren zwar die letzten gewesen, die losgefahren sind, aber hatten schon wieder alle eingeholt. Sie erreichten Hogwarts nach 2 ½ Stunden. Harry nahm sein Gepäck und lief schweigend in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort legte er sich aufs Bett und schloss die Vorhänge mit einem Zauber.

Severus sah Harry mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick nach und hoffte, dass der kleine darüber hinwegkommen würde. Aber es hätte eh nicht geklappt, er war einfach zu alt für ihn. Und außerdem sah er noch nicht einmal gut aus. Den Schmerz in seiner eigenen Brust ignorierte er und ging zurück in die Kerker.

Stunden verstrichen und irgendwann waren auch die anderen wieder da.

„Harry?", fragte Ron.

„Harry? Was ist los mit dir?" Hermine war auch da.

Sie standen an Harrys Bett, aber dieser antwortete nicht.

„Komm schon, Kumpel, red mit uns! Ich weiß, es war nicht fair von mir, dich mit Snape in ein Boot zu stecken, aber Alter... war es denn so schlimm?", jammerte nun auch Ron, da er nicht wollte, dass Harry sauer auf ihn war, denn das dachte er.

„Ron hat Recht, außerdem wollte ich noch mit dir reden über die ich-bin-schwul-Sache"

„Geht weg!", hörte man die verheulte Stimme von Harry. Seine beiden Freunde versuchten es zwar noch eine Weile, aber Harry war nicht zu helfen. Die restlichen 2 Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, Harry hatte nicht viel geredet und vegetierte eigentlich nur noch vor sich hin. Er hatte seinen Freunden am Ende doch noch erzählt, dass er unglücklich verliebt war und das in DEN Lehrer. Ron war wieder in Ohnmacht gefallen und Hermine hatte nur leicht unglücklich gelächelt.

Anstatt zu Snape zu gehen und sich einen Trank gegen den Husten geben zu lassen, schwänzte Harry jede Zaubertrankstunde und ging auch nicht zur Krankenschwester. Zwar wurde es immer schlimmer, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, Severus Snape gegenüber zu stehen, deswegen aß er auch die letzten 2 Wochen nicht in der Großen Halle, sondern holte sich was aus der Küche.

oOo

Es war der letzte Tag auf Hogwarts, ihre Zeugnisse hatten sie schon am Morgen bekommen, die Abschlussfeier fing gerade an. Harry saß auf einem Turm in einem schwarz-grünen Festumhang und blies Trübsal. Wenn er in die Sterne sah, sah er nur die wunderschönen dunklen Augen. Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht im Zelt, nachdem er das mit Severus getan hatte, sie funkelten genauso schön, wie die Sterne am Himmel.

„Ach Severus...", seufzte Harry traurig.

Ein Knarren und Schritte waren zu hören. Erschrocken drehte Harry sich herum, blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er seinen Blick wieder fokussierte. Vor ihm stand niemand geringerer als der ehemalige Eisprinz Slytherins: Draco Malfoy!

Harry keuchte erstaunt auf. „Malfoy?"

„Harry Potter."

Draco klang neutral, er setzte sich neben ihn auf die Brüstung.

„Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache, Harry. Bitte nenn mich nicht Malfoy... ich hasse diesen Namen, sag Draco zu mir."

Harry sah den Ex-Slytherin komisch an, beließ es aber mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Was machst du hier, Harry, und bist nicht wie die anderen, auf der Party?", fragte der Blonde.

Harry sah ihn nicht an und antwortete auch nicht.

„Es ist mein Onkel oder? Du liebst ihn, hab ich Recht?" Dracos Stimme klang irgendwie anders, so sanft.

Harrys Kopf ruckte zu dem mit den grauen Augen.

„Ähm..."

Draco lachte auf. „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber der sitzt in der großen Halle und sucht sie nach dir ab. Vorhin in seinem Büro sah er richtig elend aus. Ich habe ihn ein bisschen getriezt und herausgefunden, was bei eurer Kanufahrt geschah. Ich gebe dir einen Rat, Harry: Geh zu ihm und küsse ihn, egal was er sagt oder tut."

Harry hörte dem zu, verstand aber nicht. „Wieso?"

„Wieso? Na ja, er ist seit der ersten Klasse verrückt nach dir, wusstest du das nicht? Was meinst du, warum du seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekamst? Er ist nur ein elendiger Feigling wie wir Slytherins es alle sind", grinste Draco leicht, obwohl etwas Wehleidiges in der Stimme zu hören war.

„Oh", war Harrys einziger Kommentar.

Harry ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen. Draco hatte ja Recht, aber was machte er hier?

„Sag, Draco, was machst du wirklich hier? Ich dachte du wärst auf Durmstrang glücklich."

Keiner der beiden hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich unterhielten wie zwei alte Freunde.

„Schon, aber es war langweilig und ich habe erkannt, dass mir dort eine Person fehlte."

„Verstehe. Parkinson, he...", grinste Harry nun und schüttelte sich innerlich, er hätte ihm nie so etwas wie die zugetraut, ihm stellten sich alle Nackenhaare auf.

„Waaaah! Igitt! Verdammt, nein! Parkinson sollte ich von meinem Vater aus heiraten, nein, ich meine jemand anderen", seufzte der Blonde.

„Und wen?", fragte Harry als neugieriger, ab heute, Ex-Gryffindor.

Aber Draco schnaubte nur. „Das sage ich dir nicht", murmelte er verlegen.

„Darf ich dir auch einen Tipp geben? Sei einmal ein mutiger Gryffindor und kein feiger Slytherin", lächelte Harry. Und machte sich jetzt endlich auf die Suche nach seinem Liebsten.

Er betrat mit einem verruchten und sexy Lächeln die Halle, die Hälfte der Mädchen fiel in Ohnmacht und Ernie kam auf ihn zu, wollte ihn küssen.

„Sorry, Ernie, aber ich will nichts mehr von dir."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und marschierte Richtung Lehrertisch. Er streifte dabei Dumbledores Blick, der ihm aufmunternd zu nickte. Harry nickte zurück und war sich gleichzeitig sicher, dass Dumbledore genau wusste, was damals im Zelt los gewesen war. Harry schritt erhobenen Hauptes geradewegs auf Severus zu, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen und wisperte: „Ich liebe dich, Severus und jetzt komm und küss mich endlich, du Idiot!"

Severus wollte darauf etwas Giftiges antworten und Harry am liebsten umbringen, aber das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, Harry auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen und ihn leidenschaftlich und intensiv zu küssen.

Die Große Halle war still, mehr als still, es war eine Totenstille, den meisten klappte der Mund auf. Die Türen wurden ein weiteres Mal geöffnet und nun erklang ein Tuscheln, das eine fast ohrenbetäubende Lautstärke annahm. Denn es kam niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy persönlich hinein. Wie ein König schritt er erhaben durch die Menge auf eine Person aus Gryffindor zu. Man hörte ein lautes Gekreische von Seiten der Slytherins und ihm hing auf einmal ein fettes Ding am Körper und wollte ihn abknutschen.

„Verdammt, Parkinson, geh weg von mir und bleib mir ja vom Leib, ist das klar!"

„Aber Draci... Baby, wir lieben uns doch!", quietschte das Ding.

Mit einem harten Stoß entledigte er sich diesem Wesen. „Fass mich nicht noch mal an. Ich liebe dich nicht, ich liebe nur eine einzige Person hier im Saal und du hast bestimmt nicht das, was ich brauche!", meinte er hart und ignorierte ihr weiteres Geplärre.

Harry hatte sich derweil von Severus Mud getrennt, saß aber weiterhin auf dessen Schoß und sah neugierig auf die Szene vor ihm.

Draco schwebte weiter auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu, blieb vor der Person seines Herzens stehen und küsste ihn einfach. Seine Zunge neckte dessen Unterlippe, schlängelte sich hindurch, es entbrannte ein heißes Duell, das alle Leute in ihren Bann zog. Die beiden hätten nicht unterschiedlicher sein können, der eine reich, Einzelkind und blond sowie blass, der andere allerdings fast bettelarm, hat Geschwister wie Sand am Meer und seine Haare so rot wie Blut.

Harry grinste Draco zu, da er dessen Gesicht sehen konnte. Er hob seinen Daumen und nickte. Danach widmete er sich seinem Schätzchen.

Der Abend verging mit viel Getanze, Gesinge und Gesaufe...

Aber Harry betrank sich nicht, er war schon so total vernebelt von seinen Gefühlen für Severus. Er bekam gar nicht wirklich mit, dass er Dumbledore zugestimmt hatte, dass er als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Sie küssten sich gerade wieder innig, während sie zu einem langsamen Lied tanzten. Severus Hände glitten wieder seinen Rücken hinunter und verblieben auf Harry Hintern, aber auch der Gryffindor war mutig, denn er presste seinen Unterleib, der sich zu regen begann, an Severus.

Harry stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und knabberte an dessen Ohr. „Wir sollten uns langsam zurückziehen, klein Harry verlangt viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. Er sah sich gar nicht mal so schnell um wie Severus ihn gepackt hatte und in seine Privaträume getragen hatte.

Er warf sich mit Harry auf sein Bett und küsste ihn intensiv. Der Ex-Gryffindor stöhnte laut auf und genoss es, es laut zu tun. Severus riss ihm seine Kleidung in Sekundenschnelle vom Körper und entledigte sich selbst seiner Roben. Er verwöhnte gerade Harrys Hals, als er stoppte und ihn mit seinen brennenden Augen fixierte.

„Du willst das wirklich?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang rau.

Harry nickte heftig und stieß mit seiner Hüfte nach oben, ihre beiden Erektionen berührten sich und beide stöhnten auf. Severus Hände erkundeten Harrys ganzen Körper, versetzten ihn in Flammen. Der Kleinere bäumte sich den Berührungen entgegen. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen musterte er seinen Engel. Sein Körper war der Himmel und die Hölle zugleich. Die Hände brachten ihn immer näher an den Rand der Klippen. Sein Glied pulsierte heiß, während es ab und an Severus Erektion streifte.

„Oh... jaaa... ja, Sevvvvv!"

Severus küsste ihn wieder voller Leidenschaft. Er bemerkte, dass Harry schon nicht mehr im Hier und Jetzt verweilte, sondern in einer Welt aus Gefühlen und Empfindungen.

Der Ältere streichelte von seinen Beinen hoch zu dessen Hüftknochen und wieder herunter, dabei ließ er Harrys bestes Stück aus. Seine Zunge begab sich auf Wanderschaft, Harrys jungen gut gebauten Körper zu erkunden. Er verweilte einige Zeit lang an dessen Brustwarze, leckte daran und biss hinein, umrundete die andere, leckte und biss. Schleckte weiter hinunter und tat sich endlich an dessen Männlichkeit gütlich. Er nahm das Glied tief in sich auf, ließ es wieder hinaus. Seine andere Hand wanderte zu Harrys Po, massierte wie beim letzten Mal dessen Muskelring, aber dieses Mal drang er mit dem Finger auch sehr vorsichtig tief ein.

Harry schrie auf. „Ohhhhh Gohooott, Sev!", zischte Harry in Parsel.

Severus hielt seinen Finger still, da Harry sich verkrampft hatte, dabei lutschte er weiter an Harrys Erektion. Allmählich beruhigte Harry sich. Als Severus wieder begann seinen Finger zu bewegen, saugte er stärker an dessen Glied. Severus führte noch weitere 2 Finger ein, spreizte sie, um seinem kleinen nicht wehzutun. Er versenkte sie immer schneller und immer stärker in Harry und traf schon bald einen Punkt in dessen Körper, der ein Gefühl hervorbrachte, das der Grünäugige noch nie gespürt hatte. Kurz bevor Harry allerdings zum Orgasmus kommen konnte, verschwanden erst der Mund und dann die Finger aus ihm. Frustriert stöhnte er auf.

„Seheeev!"

„Was denn, mein Kleiner?", schnurrte Severus, er hatte seinen steifen Penis mit einem Gleitmittel eingestrichen und platzierte sich vor Harrys lustvollem Loch. Ganz langsam drang er in den engen Körper vor ihm ein und konnte nur noch keuchen. Als es bis zur Hälfte drin war, wich er wieder zurück und schnellte nun mit einem rasanten Tempo nach vorne.

„Aaaaahhhhh jaaaaaaaaaaahhh!", schrieen beide synchron auf.

Harry kam den harten, schnellen und doch sanften und heißen Stößen immer weiter entgegen, Severus pumpte nebenbei noch sein Glied und traf DEN Punkt in ihm. Der Raum war erfüllt mit lustvollem Stöhnen, Keuchen und Schreien. Gleichzeitig wurden sie über die Klippe gestoßen und schliefen aufeinander ein, während Severus noch immer mit Harry vereint war.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen setzten sie ihr Spielchen fort, wo sie am Abend geendet hatten, wobei dieses Mal Harry der aktive Part war und Severus wusste, warum das Tier Gryffindors ein Löwe war, denn wahrlich war Harry Potter eine Wildkatze mit Krallen im Bett.

oOo

Ein paar Meter oberhalb der Kerker trieben es zwei weitere Menschen miteinander, ungezügelt und wild.

oOo

„Sag mal, Severus, von was hast du damals, als wir uns verliebten, die Nacht im Zelt geträumt?", fragte ein erwachsen gewordener Harry Potter-Snape, der mit einem Cognac Glas in der Hand auf einem Sofa, gelehnt an seinen Slytherin, saß.

Severus hatte in Harrys Gegenwart damit begonnen, alle Masken abzulegen und wurde deshalb sichtlich leicht rötlich im Gesicht, während ein dreckiges Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte.

„Ich könnte es dir erzählen, aber viel lieber würde ich es dir zeigen."

Severus nahm Harry das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den kleinen Tisch ab, bevor er sich über Harry hermachte...

**ENDE**

**  
**und wie hats gefallen? please review  



End file.
